1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to step stools and more particularly pertains to a new step stool attachment for attachment to vertical structures such as a wall or the inside of a cabinet door to permit users to reach higher locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of step stools is known in the prior art. More specifically, step stools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,290 by Gurilinger; U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,488 by Keltner et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,190 by Nuamann; U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,818 by Schulz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,667 by Anderson; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,683 by Kokska.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new step stool attachment. The inventive device includes a backboard designed for attachment to a vertical structure. A step is pivotally coupled to the front face of the backboard. Front and back leg panels are pivotally coupled to the lower face of the step. The bottom edge of each leg panel has a spaced apart pair of adjustable feet extending therefrom.
In these respects, the step stool attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attachment to vertical structures such as a wall or the inside of a cabinet door to permit users to reach higher locations.